


The Janitor

by oldrussiancaptainsteve



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrussiancaptainsteve/pseuds/oldrussiancaptainsteve
Summary: Cynthia looks for that strange janitor.





	The Janitor

Where the hell was he?

Everyone had seen that janitor around at some point. He was hard to miss, with that traffic cone on his head and everything, but he always seemed to just pop up at random. Cynthia had recently seen him twice during the variety show. Once walking out the room after her keytar was destroyed, and once in the audience after her song. Before she could talk to him though, he was gone. And now, a week later, the janitor didn't seem to be anywhere. (What was his name again? ...Song?)

RIIIING!

Dammit, passing period was about to end, and Janitor Song was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, leave me alone!”

Cynthia looked around the corner. Some kid was getting bullied by Carl again. Just gotta keep your head down and-

Thump.

Cynthia turned back. Carl was knocked down and..! There he was!

“Shouldn't you two be getting to class?”

Carl and the other kid ran off while Cynthia ran straight at the janitor.

“You!” Cynthia nearly yelled.

“Me?” The janitor asked innocently.

“Yeah, you!” Cynthia said less innocently. “What's your deal?”

“I'm moppin. What's up with you...” He paused “Cynthia? I’m pretty sure that's you.”

She was taken back by this. “You, you know me?”

“Yeah, you had a great performance at the variety show. Gave that dinosaur a run for their money.” The janitor was slowly getting back to mopping the floor.

“Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk about. You wouldn't know anything about a broken keytar would you?”

“Oh yeah, I saw it. I gave it a tune up, hope you don't mind.” The janitor was now mopping again.

“Tune up?!? The thing was smashed to bits!” Cynthia yelled.

“Uh huh. So I gave it a tune up.” The janitor was looking down now.

“Listen, I saw the lights and smoke and green! What are you, magic or something?”

The janitor chuckled. “Man, I wish Cynthia.”

“And how do you even know my name... Janitor...” She looked for a name tag and found none. “...Song?”

The janitor laughed again, and looked up. “It's not exactly like your name is hidden after your performance. And also...” He put his hands on his hips and looked into the distance. “Its Doctor Sung.”

“Doctor? What are you-”

“Yup, Doctor Sung is my name. Although, you can just call me Sung.”

“So, ‘Doctor’ Sung, what's up with your...” Cynthia looked at Sung’s head “...cone?”

“It’s pretty fashionable, don'tcha think?”  
“Suuure, but-”

“Anyways, it was nice chatting Cynthia, but I'm pretty sure you're late for class.”

“What? No I'm-”

RIIIING!

Sung leaned on his mop. “Hey, y’know what though, if you really wanna talk more, I'm sure we'll see each other around. In the meantime though, why don't you go talk to the mascot? He's always seemed real weird to me, and I don't think that's a lion mask at all!” Sung was barely concealing his grin.

“Wh- ok? Can you write me a pass to class at least?” Cynthia asked.

“Oh yeah, no problimo kid.” Sung started writing on a little notepad. “Sorry to keep you here.” He ripped the paper from the notepad. “Alright, see you later Cynthia!”

After handing Cynthia the paper, Sung turned a corner, Cynthia saw a faint blue glow, and after turning the corner herself, saw that he was gone. All that was left was Cynthia’s pass that read:

“Asked about extracurricular activities  
-$ung”


End file.
